


When worlds collide

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Across the Universe [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le cinque volte che John e Rose <i>quasi</i> incontrano i fratelli Winchester, e la volta in cui li incontrano per davvero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When worlds collide

**When Worlds Collide**

(le cinque volte che John e Rose _quasi_ incontrano i fratelli Winchester, e la volta in cui li incontrano per davvero)

**Uno – (Nebraska)**

John è umano, e di tanto in tanto deve pur dormire. In questi casi Rose prende il volante di buon grado, finché la pancia non è troppo grande da impedirglielo. John cambia le stazioni radio, canticchia questa e quella canzone, le racconta di questo o quel viaggio, di questa o quella volta, e Rose ride e lo ignora quando critica la sua guida, e poi quando accarezza il cruscotto con fare protettivo.

“Volete un momento da soli? Guarda che accosto, tanto devo fare pipì. Sì, _di nuovo._ Tuo figlio mi balla sulla vescica.”

Si fermano alla prima piazzola, Rose scende a sgranchirsi e a sbrigare le sue faccende, John resta seduto a dondolare le gambe fuori dall’abitacolo, canticchiando sovrappensiero il ritornello di ‘ _The Wheel in the Sky’_ quando _la vede._

“Oh, ma è _una bellezza!”_ esclama, balzando giù dal furgone per guardare meglio quella _meraviglia_ avvicinarsi sempre più lentamente, come se il guidatore avesse avuto intenzione di fermarsi nella stessa piazzola e ci avesse poi ripensato.

“Cos’è?” domanda Rose, girando intorno al furgone e guardando nella stessa direzione, “cosa hai visto?”

“ _Quella!”_ sbotta John, indicando la lucente Chevrolet nera targata Kansas che, accertata la presenza di altra gente sulla piazzola, riprende il proprio cammino con una potente accelerata.

“Voi _uomini_ siete sempre gli stessi, di qualsiasi razza siate,” ride Rose abbracciandolo e sporgendosi per avere un bacio. “Voi e i vostri giocattoli con le ruote.”

-

**Due – (California)**

Di tanto in tanto Rose ha le voglie, e quando col furgoncino passano sotto la Ciambella più Grande del Mondo, a La Puente, in California, Rose non può resistere all’idea di affondare i denti in mezza dozzina di _donut_ assortiti.

“Vai, vai!” comanda lei, occhi brillanti e aria capricciosa, “o tuo figlio verrà fuori pieno di voglie di _donut_ , mh? Ti piacerebbe?”

John ride, le dà un bacio, si avvia fischiettando verso la pasticceria più vicina, ed è talmente preso dal chiedersi se esistono i _donut_ alla banana che non vede l’auto nera parcheggiata poco lontano.

Il posto deve essere rinomato, perché è pieno di gente, e conversazioni di ogni tipo si mescolano e si intrecciano in un chiacchiericcio caotico.

“… Dean, non dirmi che hai fatto una deviazione di cento miglia per _comprare ciambelle,”_ dice una voce petulante alle sue spalle.

“Ma Sammy! Sono le migliori ciambelle di tutta l’America! Valgono una deviazione anche di _duecento_ miglia, tanto guido io, e _Baby_ non se la prende mica,” risponde un’altra voce, con tono divertito.

Non c’è risposta, ma John sente un sospiro che vale più di mille parole.

Ah, è sul punto di voltarsi e fare una battuta (magari fare amicizia?) con questi due, sembrano una coppia simpatica e lui _adora_ conoscere gente nuova, ma è il suo turno per le ciambelle, e poi Rose sta aspettando.

(Le ciambelle alla banana _esistono_ , e mentre Rose si ricopre di briciole di glassa rosa e al cioccolato e di granella di zucchero, John ne sbrana tre e poi senza motivo le ruba un bacio zuccherato. E non vede la Chevy nera uscire dal parcheggio, i due occupanti che bisticciano ancora.)

**Tre – (Louisiana)**

John ama guidare, e se la compagnia di Rose è deliziosa in qualsiasi momento del giorno o della notte, un lungo tragitto notturno sulla route 110 sotto un pesante acquazzone tropicale è perfetto per la guida solitaria. Rose dorme sul retro del furgone, raggomitolata come un gattino, le mani sulla pancina sempre più evidente con fare protettivo. Si sveglia soltanto una volta, durante la notte, e più tardi ammetterà di non ricordare quasi niente dell’intera avventura.

La pioggia torrenziale è perfetta per le riflessioni, per stare un po’ da soli all’interno della propria testa mentre la guida prosegue fluida, come col pilota automatico (e John ride tra sé e sé, cos’è un po’ di pioggia per chi ha manovrato una cabina blu per ogni diramazione del Vortice?).

John è tutto preso da un vecchissimo ricordo di… Venezia, approssimativamente nel 2222 d.C., quando si accorge dell’auto in panne sul ciglio opposto della strada, le quattro frecce lampeggianti sfocate e sbiadite come acquerelli dalla pioggia battente.

Certe abitudini sono dure a morire, e John non esita un istante a fare inversione e rallentare.

Ha giusto il tempo di accostare, tirar giù il finestrino e cercare di vedere qualcosa attraverso la pioggia e il buio che l'auto ferma riparte con un ruggito sollevando schizzi e lasciandosi dietro il riff persistente di _Back in Black_ , anche attraverso il temporale e i finestrini.

John sbuffa un _molto bene_ un po' seccato, si ferma per controllare che Rose stia bene, ma quanto riparte non c'è verso di togliersela dalla testa, quella canzone.

**Quattro – (New York)**

Rose è al settimo mese e bella come il sole (“una boa!” commenta lei, e John apre la bocca per risponderle che sul pianeta Papalla le donne si gonfiano come mongolfiere. Lei finge di prendersela, lui alza un sopracciglio, lei l’afferra per la maglietta sbiadita – originale classe ’69 direttamente da Woodstock, rinvenuta tra le cianfrusaglie all’interno del furgoncino - e lo bacia mentre ride) quando si fermano al Family Business, ristorante per famiglie.

Rose serve al bar, ipnotizza gli avventori con il sorriso lucente e la battuta pronta; John serve ai tavoli, ride con i bambini e conquista tutte le mamme con una strizzata d’occhio, tutti i papà con discorsi di motori.

Rose e John fanno soltanto degli extra, e tra il fatto che per l’assunzione hanno avuto a che fare con il capo del personale (un vecchio borbottone con la camicia a quadri e la barba) e la volubilità dei turni, non incontrano mai i titolari del locale.

John si accorge subito della Chevy nera targata Kansas, però, sempre parcheggiata in un angolo della zona riservata al personale.

Una sera, a fine turno, è appoggiato al retro del furgone con una birra fresca e guarda il cielo, le poche stelle offuscate dalle luci della città.

Rose ne ha ancora per una mezz’ora (dopodiché andrà a prenderla di peso. Non deve stancarsi più del necessario, nonostante lei dica di stare benissimo, e insista per lavorare fino all’ultimo momento), e in questi pochi minuti John lascia che i pensieri vaghino, tendano a quelle stelle così lontane, così poche e sparpagliate.

Torna sulla Terra con un soprassalto quando sente dei passi, rumore di chiavi, e una voce maschile che intona tra sé e sé le prime battute di _Smoke on the Water_. Lo scricchiolio della portiera, un sospiro di sollievo, e un “ti sono mancato, _Baby?”_ che si perde immediatamente nel ruggito del motore.  Sotto i suoi occhi, l’auto nera scivola via nella notte.

John non ha veramente bisogno di aiuto per immedesimarsi nell’amore di un uomo per la sua auto.  Beve un sorso di birra, fa pat-pat sul cofano blu del Westfalia, guarda le stelle e formula un pensiero nostalgico per un’altra vettura blu, laggiù da qualche parte nel cielo infinito.

“Ah, ma voglio bene anche a te, dolcezza, non ti offendere,” mormora, ed è certo che il furgoncino blu abbia capito alla perfezione tutto quello che gli passa per la testa.

 

**Cinque – (Utah)**

Per un periodo – quando Donna è una cosina piccolissima e grinzosa, con gli occhi chiusi e i pugnetti serrati – lavorano in piccolo hotel fatiscente da qualche parte in Utah. 

I criteri per la scelta sono pochi e semplici: hanno bisogno di lavorare, Rose deve ancora riprendersi dopo il parto, il posto si chiama Bad Wolf Hotel.

“Meglio di Overlook Hotel?” ride John all’impossibile coincidenza.

“Meglio di Hotel California,” conferma Rose, arricciando il naso e spingendo la porta girevole.

Nonostante i suoi dubbi fasti siano ormai passati, l’hotel risulta troppo costoso per i turisti diretti ai canyon e ai parchi e per le tappe di un roadtrip.

Ha una reception vecchio stile con il campanello, ori sbiaditi e tappezzeria rosso sangue da incubo, tappeti che nascondono ogni rumore e un vecchio concierge con un terribile falso accento britannico.

È abbastanza pretenzioso da permettere a John una livrea rossa scolorita da facchino tuttofare e da avere un carrello per i bagagli, sul quale Rose si fa scarrozzare da John lungo i corridoi deserti, ridendo a crepapelle.

Se l’albergo è strano, la clientela rasenterebbe l’impossibile (se John e Rose non avessero già gustato la loro grossa fetta di impossibile).

C’è la ragazza lupo (dice un paio di cose strane quando Rose le serve un drink di troppo, ma non si rivela. È il lupo che è in Rose a sentire la somiglianza), e c’è un gruppetto rumoroso che consuma fiumi di Jack Daniels e si ritira appena prima dell’alba.

C’è la Harley della motociclista rossa (John è più preso dalle curve della moto che da quelle della donna), e _oh_ , la stessa Chevy nera che ha intravisto mesi prima, lasciata alle cure di John perché venga lavata e lucidata. John non vede neanche una volta il padrone dell’auto – anche se ne sente lo sguardo possessivo dalla vetrata del ristorante, da quello che sa essere il tavolino d’angolo dal quale si vede l’intero parcheggio sul retro – e sinceramente gli interessa poco, non mentre è impegnato con qualcosa di così _sexy_.

**Uno- (Utah)**

Donna ha quattro anni quando il vagabondare li riporta negli Stati Uniti.

John e Rose ci hanno passato quella che per loro vale più di qualsiasi luna di miele (e ne hanno già avute _due_ , perché si sono sposati a Las Vegas tre anni fa, tra un Elvis e una Marilyn, e poi si sono risposati con tutti i crismi in Inghilterra, e Jackie ha avuto la possibilità di indossare un cappellino stupido e frignare nel fazzoletto seduta in prima fila in chiesa), ed è come farne una seconda.

Donna ci è nata, ed è un po’ come tornare a casa.

È grande abbastanza per dormire da sola nel lettino sul retro del furgone, e per scrutare le costellazioni di stelline fluorescenti appiccicate ai finestrini. Le sa a memoria, sono una delle prime cose che ha visto da quando è nata. Ed è grande abbastanza per stare in braccio alla mamma sul sedile anteriore, qualche volta, e riempirsi gli occhi di paesaggi immensi e di piccole realtà.

Si fermano al Cowboy Café di Panguitch, nello Utah -

(John ha un momento di incertezza, si ferma sulla porta come se avesse un déjà vu, e non è possibile. A lui non è mai successo, non succederà mai, ma è come se cogliesse l’ultima scia luminescente di uno o più passaggi familiari, sbiaditi dal troppo tempo trascorso o forse soltanto ancora abbozzati nel tempo che verrà)

\- e Donna si scioglie dalla mano di John per correre decisa verso una Chevrolet nera targata Kansas.

 _Ah_ , John la ricorda bene, e se le cifre sulla targa sono diverse, niente può fargli dimenticare di averla lucidata in ogni ansa e curva qualche anno prima nel parcheggio di un albergo fatiscente.

C’è un uomo immerso fino ai gomiti nelle budella dell’automobile, chino sotto il cofano alzato come su di un tavolo operatorio, che borbotta tra sé e sé mentre controlla e saggia, allenta e avvita con la destrezza di chi lo fa da molto tempo.

È talmente concentrato che si accorge di Donna soltanto quando è ormai aggrappata al paraurti, e lo scruta da sotto in su con occhioni innocenti.

“Ehi, Shirley Temple,” le chiede l’uomo dopo un po’, voltandosi verso di lei e arricciando un angolo della bocca in un mezzo sorriso, “dove sono mamma e papà, mh?”

“Qui,” risponde Rose sorridendo, mentre riprende la manina di Donna. “Andiamo, tesoro? Vedi che il signore è occupato?”

L’uomo si raddrizza, osserva Rose dalla testa ai piedi in un unico lungo sguardo e le scocca un bel sorriso.  “Ah, nessun problema. Io sono Dean,” aggiunge, ripulendosi le mani su di uno straccio e stringendo quella offerta da Rose.

“Rose, e questa è Donna.  Spero non ti stesse dando fastidio. Le piacciono le automobili e i motori,” conclude Rose, con una risata che non può trattenere quando le vengono in mente le invenzioni fantasiose di Donna. Tutta suo padre.

“Stavo solo guardando!” ribatte Donna, sporgendosi sulle punte dei piedi per guardare dentro il cofano. “Cos’ha la tua macchina, signore?”

“Vorrei saperlo anche io,” risponde Dean, seppellendosi di nuovo nel cofano, “prima volta in _tutta la vita_  che fa uno scherzo del genere.”

“Come si chiama?” domanda Donna, osservando l’auto e poi Dean e poi di nuovo l’auto. Rose sbuffa un sospiro divertito e si gode la scena.

“ _Baby_ ,” risponde Dean da dentro il cofano, senza pensarci due volte. “Ah, te l’ho fatta, _brutto figlio di puttana!_ ” sbotta poi, con un ultimo risolutivo colpo di chiave inglese.

“Tutto ok?” domanda Rose, “se serve John potrebbe darci un’occhiata, è un ottimo meccanico.”

Dean scuote la testa, richiude il cofano, e Rose sorride perché vede il suo flirt giungere da svariati chilometri di distanza, ed è un po’ piacevole e un po’ divertente esserne il bersaglio.  

“Nah, non serve, la conosco meglio delle mie tasche, è la mia _bambina_ ,” spiega, con una strizzata d’occhio che è un po’ per lei e un po’ per Donna (che è pericolosamente silenziosa ora, e guarda per terra) e Rose è sicura che andrebbe molto d’accordo con John. Uomini, e i loro giocattoli su ruote.

“Chevrolet?” domanda Rose, osservando il nome sulla griglia. Dean dà una pacca affettuosa sul cofano (e cancella immediatamente con il lembo della manica la leggera impronta unta che vi ha lasciato). “Chevy Impala del ’67. E dire che poteva essere un Westfalia,” aggiunge, quasi tra sé e sé.

“Niente di male in un Westfalia,” ribatte Rose, occhi pieni di divertimento e un pezzetto di lingua tra i denti, indicando dietro di sé. 

“Vedi quello blu? Ha due volte la mia età e va come una bomba. Era un rottame quando John l’ha portato a casa. Non ti dico quanta strada ci abbiamo fatto.” (È il turno di Dean di avere un déjà vu. Ma non può essere giusto? Eppure, d’altra parte, sono accadute cose _ben più strane_ , cose che questa bella mammina bionda non può neanche immaginare, vero?)

“Perché non mi racconti di tutta questa strada davanti a un caffè, mh?” propone Dean, ma prima che Rose possa rispondere, Donna apre la boccuccia e tenta di imitare la pronuncia di Dean.

“ _Brutto figlio di puttana!”_

“Ben detto marmocchia!” approva Dean, “ma non dovresti dirlo finché non sei alta almeno un metro.”

“Donna, non si dice!” la rimprovera Rose, accovacciandosi all’altezza della piccola e ridendo troppo forte per risultare convincente. Donna le si lancia in braccio e ride a sua volta, e come al solito la passa liscia.

“Non si dicono le parolacce, tesoro,” prosegue Rose, e quando Donna pigola qualcosa in risposta nella sua spalla, Rose è colta di nuovo dall’ilarità. “No, neanche quelle in marziano che ti insegna papà quando io non sento. Cosa fai se poi incontri un marziano e quello capisce che lo stai insultando, mh?”

“Dichiaro nome, rango e intenzione!”

Rose le bacia la testolina spettinata e se l’appoggia contro il fianco come un cucciolo di koala.

“Cara vecchia _Shadow Proclamation,”_ mormora Rose tra sé e sé, ma Donna ha già perso interesse per i marziani e le parolacce (marziane o altrimenti), e aggrappata alla mamma è tutta presa dallo scrutare Dean, finché John non le raggiunge, e qualsiasi suo pensiero si scioglie in un “papà!” pieno di gioia.

“John, Dean, presentatevi, credo che troverete uno o due punti in comune,” ride Rose, “ah, e stavamo andando a prenderci un caffè.” Si volta verso John, gli sorride con gli occhi pieni di malizia. “Credo che abbiano i muffin alla banana qui, John.”

E questo, a quanto pare, è un argomento che mette tutti d’accordo.

-

Non hanno soltanto i muffin alla banana. Hanno anche una delle migliori torte di mele dell’ultimo anno. E la macedonia di frutta per _le fighette salutiste_ come Sam (dice Dean), che li raggiunge dopo aver fatto provviste e diventa il nuovo bersaglio dell’attenzione di Donna, seduta su un rialzo di tre guide telefoniche e due cuscini, e alle prese con un gelato più grande di lei.

È fermamente convinta che Sam sia un gigante, ma dall’alto della sua saggezza ritiene che non sia pericoloso.

Più tardi, sul retro del furgoncino, disegnerà il resoconto della giornata su otto pannelli, e la testa di Sam arriverà al margine superiore del foglio, due volte più alto di tutte le figure umane nel disegno.

E più tardi, quando ormai i fratelli Winchester hanno ripreso la route 89 da mezza giornata, John e Rose si appoggiano al furgone blu parcheggiato per la notte, si dividono una birra fresca e contemplano un magnifico tramonto.

È il momento in cui Donna balza giù dalla scaletta, corre ad abbracciare le gambe di papà e poi proclama: “io sposerò Dean Winchester! È deciso!”

Non capisce perché papà si strozza con la birra, o perché mamma ride così forte da piegarsi in due, tenendosi la pancia.

“Perché ridete? Devo aspettare di essere alta almeno un metro?” aggiunge, e poi già se ne dimentica, quando papà l’acchiappa e la fa volare.

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è un verso da [Science Fiction, Double Feature](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G5MHNvOVl8Y) canzone d’apertura del Rocky Horror Picture Show. A sua volta, è la citazione dell’omonimo film del 1951. 
> 
> Idealmente ognuno di questi ‘quasi’ incontri si svolge in una realtà parallela. John e Rose non hanno una TARDIS, ma in qualche modo con il loro fedele Westfalia riescono a superare piccole ‘scollature’ nel tessuto della realtà. Oh, _wibbly wobbly timey wimey_ , e che vi sia sufficiente come spiegazione.
> 
> Il Family Business è il ristorante di Dean e Sam Winchester nel [bellissimo racconto omonimo](http://koorime-yu.livejournal.com/51310.html) di **Koorime_yu** quindi andate tutti a leggerlo o andate all’inferno (hahaha).
> 
> [La Ciambella più Grande del Mondo](http://www.worldslargestthings.com/california/drivethrudonut.htm) è veramente a La Puente, in California, ma è in realtà una costruzione a forma di galleria e all’interno c’è il gabbiotto che vende le ciambelle da tipo 40 anni. Avevo bisogno che la gente potesse fare la fila davanti al banco quindi ho cambiato questo dettaglio.
> 
> Apparentemente la Chevrolet ha iniziato a montare un set di 4 frecce lampeggianti (per le emergenze) sulle Impala a partire dal ’67, insieme a – coff – sospensioni più efficaci. Sinceramente? Non credo di averle mai viste nello show o se sono incorporate con le varie luci di testa/coda (suppongo) e di auto ne so quanto ne sa Cas di convenzioni umane, per cui… fa niente XD
> 
> Il mio headcanon è che il Westfalia blu sia quello che John Winchester stava per comprare (4x3 In the Beginning), e che poi per vie traverse e dopo molte peripezie è stato acquistato da John Smith e rimesso a nuovo.
> 
> L’altro headcanon è che ci sia una storia d’amore a lunga percorrenza tra il Westfalia e l’Impala <3
> 
> Back in black: [Youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1M6kdQtm4wE)
> 
> The Wheel in the Sky: [Youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=njL9uwjvgwA)
> 
> Smoke on the Water: [Youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUwEIt9ez7M)
> 
> In ultimo, ma non per importanza, ringraziamenti ai miei angeli **Koorime_yu** e **Hikaruryu** per supporto, sostegno e beta-reading minuzioso  <3


End file.
